Caught in the Middle
by The Invisible Enchantress
Summary: Hermione has a half sister that nobody knows about. But what if she's a muggle-born and a half-blood. As well as a Slytherin.
1. What I Remember

**Me: Hi, this is my first crossover.**

**Hermione: Hullo, I wonder where Dark Arts is.**

**Annabeth: So, why am I here?**

**Me: Hermione, this is not Hogwarts. Annabeth, you are here to be in my story. I got the smartest girls from both series to do the disclaimer.**

**Annabeth: Gwen is not Rick Riordan.**

**Hermione: And she is not J.K. Rowling.**

**Me: Well said. Hermione is probably going to make out with Ron. And Annabeth will probably suck Percy's face off. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: What I remember<p>

Brooklyn's POV

Hello, I am Brooklyn Granger. I am ten years old. I am the younger sister of Hermione Granger. She was a good sister, I am basically a mini-her. She is a witch. A pretty cool one, if you ask me.

I am lying on my bed. Reading a book.

Maximum Ride. I laugh at all the funny parts and gross out at the part where Max kisses Fang.

I look out of my door.

I see my sister walk by my room.

I follow her. I see her standing behind mom and dad. Her hand is extended, with her wand in it.

"Obliviate," she whispers.

All of her pictures, the pictures with her, mom, and dad, she disappeared from all of them.

I gulp, she was erasing herself from all of the memories of mom and dad.

"Hermione?" I say

She turns around. Her eyes show concern. Her brown hair was bushy, as usual.

"Hi Brooklyn," she says "I to go."

"Why?" I ask

"You need to stay safe," she says "goodbye, I love you."

I hug her.

She runs out onto the street.

I was the child in this house.

I hoped that I would see my sister again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One year Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brooklyns POV

It was a hot day on July.

I was eating dinner with my parents. I look out the window.

I did everyday, I always hoped that I would see Hermione.

This time, I actually did see her.

She was walking down the street. She looked like she had grown a lot.

I grin "HERMIONE!" I say

I run outside, and hug my sister.

"I told you I'd be back," she said "and I have a letter for you."

She held up a letter. It looked like the letter that Hermione had gotten when she went to Hogwarts.

"I got in!" I say "just like you. I'm going to go to London and get all of my stuff!"

"That's my girl," she says "I've missed you."

Just like old times.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: How cute, Hermione.<strong>

**Hermione: I love my sister.**

**Annabeth: What am I? This chapter is all about Hermione.**

**Me: I was just introducing the story. You'll come in later. R&R**

**Ω**


	2. The Train Ride

**Okay, now Brooklyn is going to Hogwarts. Hermione is about to explain to Harry and Ron about her. So anyways**

**I am not Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: The Train Ride<p>

Hermione's POV

I am really happy. I finally get to have my sister come to Hogwarts. What a wonderful time. But I have to explain to Harry and Ron who she is.

I walk up to platform 9 3/4 with Brooke. I see Ron and Harry.

"Hey guys," I say.

Ron and Harry turn to me and smile.

"Hermione," says Percy

Ron plants a kiss on my cheek. I hear Brooklyn giggle.

Ron looks at Brooklyn. "Hello there," he says "who are you?"

"I'm Brooklyn," says Brooklyn "you can call me Brooke."

"You look just like someone I know," says Harry. He looks Brooke straight in the eyes.

He glances at me. "This is my sister," I say

"Well," says Ron "I must say, you look pretty in those robes."

Ron glances at me.

"Very funny," I say

"I didn't now you had a sister," says Harry

"Technically half-sister," Brooke pipes up "we need to go."

We enter the train.

I see a boy on the train, looking all over the place.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asks

"I've lost me rat," says the boy. He has curious brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles.

"I'll help you," says Brooke

She helps him look for the rat.

I enter the room and Ron orders a lot of sweets from the trolley.

"So," says Ron "half-sister?"

I sigh and say "When I was seven, my mother left for her sisters wedding in New York. When she came back, we found out that she was pregnant."

"Wait," says Harry "your mother had an affair."

I nod and say "When Brooke was born, my mum took her back to New York and left her at some camp." Which was sort of true, but not entirely.

"She came back last year, now she only goes to the camp in the summer. Thats why she has an American accent."

Harry and Ron nod. "I get it," says Ron "she looks like you. But with blue eyes, you have brown."

If only they knew that my mother had attracted a god. Good thing I know what and what not to tell.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>

**Ω**


	3. Sorting

**Hey guys, you are now on my story. I am not Rick Riordan (I think that that's Percys pen name) or J.K. Rowling (possibly Hermiones).**

**Enjoy anyways :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: The Sorting<p>

Brookes POV

I stepped into the boat with Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

I was so excited. I was going to be just like Hermione. We all rowed the boat.

The castle was so beautiful. It was so amazing.

"It's so cool," I said to Hermione "even cooler than you said.

"Just wait until you get inside," said Harry

"Wait until you eat the food," said Ron

I smiled.

Hermione was looking at me. And ruffled my hair

"That's my girl," she said

We entered the castle. I saw a tall woman with grey hair. I saw all of her pictures, she was Minerva McGonagall.

"Hello students," she said "welcome to Hogwarts. I see we have new students, let's go to be sorted."

All of the new students stood between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. I looked at Hermione. I was so excited.

I saw a hat on a stool come to life and sing a song. Students sat down as the hat called

A few of the students where being sorted. The first girl in Gryffindor was someone named Nancy, Alder.

I was determined to be in Gryffindor.

"Granger, Brooklyn." said Professor McGonagall

I practically ran to the stool.

"Hmm, very interesting." said the hat "Smart, brave, and a kind spirit. Where to put you."

"Anywhere," I whispered "I just want to be here."

"Ahh, yes." it said. I saw it smile

"_Slytherin_," shouted the hat.

My heart stopped. Slytherin.

That was Voldemorts house. Oh, god.

"We got Granger," said the Slytherins in a surprised tone.

I sat on the stool for about ten minutes before Professor McGonagall got me off of the stool and escorted me to Slytherin.

I stopped at the table. And looked at all of the people there. Most of them looked evil. They where pureblood, I was a muggle born.

The Slytherins looked at me and a girl said "Well, are you going to sit down or not?"

I sat down next to a tall boy with platinum blond hair. And twiddled my thumbs after that.

After Zach, George was sorted into Ravenclaw, the sorting ended.

Professor McGonagall made a few words of wisdom and we sang the Hogwarts song. Then we ate a mouth watering meal.

I took some chicken and began to eat it.

"Um, hi." said the boy next to me

"Hi," I said.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfloy." he said

"Brooklyn Granger." I said

"I know your sister," said Draco

"Oh," I said. Pretty much everyone knew my sister.

"She saved me and my friends lives," he said

"Oh yeah, my sister mentioned you once or twice." I said

"Really," he said "she must've mentioned about how much of a bloody jerk I am."

"Why is that so?" I said, she did mention what a jerk he was. But I always wondered what the problem was. He seemed nice enough.

"We used to clash heads a lot," said Draco "I used to call her the m-word"

"M-word?" I asked

"Oh, that's right. You never heard about that. Well, lets just say I called her something that I shouldn't have."

"Okay," I said.

Draco smiled. "Your accent is so strange," he said

"What accent?" I said

"Your american accent," he said

"Oh, well I'm an american." I said

"Where are you from?" said Draco

"New York," I said

"I've heard of that," he said

"New York is really cool," I said "god, I miss it."

"You used to go to a boarding school?" he said

"Camp," I said "I go during the summer."

"Oh," he said.

I smiled. I at least had this guy to talk to.

He was a decent person.

And I had a feeling I would need someone to support me.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>

**Ω**


	4. Mublood Slytherin

**Hello, thanks for all of the story alerts and the review. This is about a few days after the sorting.**

**Remember: I own nothing and don't eat the yellow snow.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Mudblood Sytherin<p>

Brooklyns POV

I woke up staring at the ceiling. I saw that I was in the Slytherin bedroom.

I looked at my pillow, it was covered in tears. I had books all over my bed. I wiped my eyes.

I sighed. It was still early. I always cried at nights, because I don't like people seeing me cry.

I wiped my eyes with my blanket.

I got out of the bed and went to change into my new robes.

I went down to the dining hall and ate some breakfast. Even though some Slytherins threw some apples at me.

"Classy," I muttered. I stuffed my mouth with oatmeal. I missed Thalia so much. I missed camp, most likely I would send an owl with a letter to her.

I walked to my first class.

I had Dinivation with Professor Trealawny. Which was a bit of a bore.

Then I take a few classes after that and its with Transfiguration.

We where all turning matches into needles.

I sighed as I effortlessly turned a small stick that caused fire into a small and sharp metallic thing that is used for sewing.

Some students behind me tried to do it but couldn't execute it very well.

A girl glares at me and snarls "Mudblood,"

Professor McGonagall heard her and turned around.

"Excuse me," said Professor McGonagall "we do not use that term anymore since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is deceased. 40 points from Slytherin."

"But Professor," whined the girl.

"I know what you are going to say, continue that behavior and I'll make it 50." said Professor McGonagall

The girl shuts up.

When Professor McGonagalls back is turned, the girl shoots me a nasty look and goes back to her spell.

I'm guessing that "Mudblood" was a word that people took seriously. 40 points was a lot. And I saw that those words where written on Hermiones arm. Like someone wrote it with a knife.

I went to lunch and sat next to Draco.

"What does 'Mudblood' mean?" I ask

Draco looked at me. He hesitated a moment.

"It's a bad name for muggle-borns, like how people who have wizard parents are pure-bloods. It's not a good word, like saying you have dirty blood." he said

"Oh," I said

"It was used a lot during the second war," he said

"Why?" I asked

"He hated Muggle Borns," he said

"Is that why Hermione has that word written on her arm?" I asked "Did You-Know-Who do that?"

Draco hesitates for a moment. "I'm not sure," he said

I could tell he was lying. But I dropped the subject.

"I'm going to go to class," I said "Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>

**Ω**


End file.
